1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that superimposes information on an image viewed through a viewfinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a single-lens reflex camera, an image of an object is formed on a focal plane plate and is viewed through a viewfinder via an image investing optical device, such as a pentagonal Dach-prism or a roof pentaprism. In terms of a system that superimposes information on the object image, a system that superimposes a point(s) and an area (s), where a distance is being measured, by using light made incident through the third reflection face of the pentagonal Dach-prism, is known. Further, a viewfinder system that employs a pentagonal roof-mirror in place of a pentagonal Dach-prism is also known.